No longer a girl, but a woman
by Never-chan
Summary: «Marron∙Vegeta» After a near death experience, Marron is taken away from Trunks and Goten's play dates and grows up in solitude, though never forgetting about the man who saved her.


**:Disclaimer:** _I don't own Dragonball Z, yet…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**No longer a girl, but a woman**

_Prologue _

**Vampira, the damned**

**-**

**-**

**-**

(Start)

**-**

**-**

"Trunks put me down!" plead six-year-old Marron Chestnut, towards the demi-saiyan as he was flying over the grounds holding her just by her wrist.

Fat raindrop tears streaming down her face, per hearing the lavender haired boy's laughs. He always played these mean games on her all the time, said they were fun and that's what friends do.

_Don't worry **Marron-chan** I just want to play, no one will get hurt if you're strong enough. _

Always **if**

**-**

See Trunks was a fighter, of course he was strong. But unlike poor little Marron, who was content on being daddy's little girl and couldn't open a pickle jar if she tried. The if was always an issue. Sometimes had her fearing for the worst, and her life.

Like now – yes, as they climbed higher into the atmosphere (screw the saying; the sky is the limit! If properly motivated, Trunks could probably take her to outer space) the feeding fear inside gnawed at her brain

Telling, no screeching at her to get out of the situation, danger signs flashing right and left – and yet she was helpless to it all.

**-**

The wind whipped against her face as they rose higher into the clear blue sky, whilst most kids would be flying kites. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, thought it fun to fly little girls.

Her body was in a furry of shivers as the condensation from the clouds soaked her body.

She whimpered from the coldness of it all, but still he kept climbing higher, before he abruptly stopped.

**-**

**-**

"Marron can you fly?" he asked sweetly, his face the picture of innocence and she shook her head till it hurt

"Trunks please let me down, you know I can't – TRUNKS!"

**-**

She was falling now, barely could she hear his laughs, see his smirking face up above, or properly distinguish the sing-song ness of his voice; "Then you should learn soon Marron!"

**-**

**-**

She screamed as she fell faster and faster as she made her way to the earth once more, gravity taking its toll. Trunks was such a jerk to her all the time!

Desperately trying to stop herself she flapped her arms like a bird; **_Come on Marron you can do this!_**

**-**

**-**

Apparently she couldn't

**-**

She screamed louder as tears fell more rapidly down her face, honestly she felt like she was a leaky faucet or something, in fact she could probably bring rain to the people below!

_Oh God, _she could just see the tops of the Briefs home as she narrowed closer and closer…

She didn't want to die!

**-**

"**I HATE YOU TRUNKS BRIEFS!"** she hollered as loud as she could before contact hit, there was a huge splash as she landed straight in the large pound the Briefs' had in the front yard.

**-**

Up above Trunks was rolling around in mid air as he watched the splash go at least ten feet in the air, for such a small girl Marron sure made a big splash!

Grinning to himself he watched as the water slowly start to calm as waves sloshed sloppily against another. Not even waiting to see if his friend was alright; seeing this was a regular game usually played between Trunks, Marron and there other friend Goten over at the lake by Goten's house. He took off jetting towards where he knew the raven-haired boy would be playing in the forest near his home as well **_Aw man Goten is so lucky to live in the mountains!_**

**-**

**-**

What little Trunks Vegeta Briefs never thought to think about was that the lake and the pound in his front yard weren't anything alike. While they might look the same on the top, being bodies of water with big blue waves. They even crashed together sloppily before calming down the same way. The bottoms were something all together different, and Marron couldn't have possible known what was under there either

**-**

**-**

**_Trapped!_**

That's exactly what Marron felt when her father told her of her play date with Trunks Briefs. What she felt when she was riding in the back seat of the hover car. When she was left all alone in Trunks playroom while her mama and papa went shopping and Bulma-san went to her lab.

Trapped when Trunks asked to play outside, how he made her feel guilty and bullied her into doing what she wanted. When he unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and dragged her up towards the sky, when he let her go in hopes of letting her fly.

And now she was not trapped on land or air, no water. The one place she wasn't a expert at, sure Trunks and Goten had thrown her in the lake numerous times before, but somehow she always felt safe

Like she had a guardian angel looking over her shoulder.

**-**

Now however she felt anything but, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the situation. As soon as she hit water she had sunk like a rock and was having a struggling time to get up towards the surface, while fear and panic started to settle in

**_I want to go home!_**

**-**

Water started to fill her lungs; she kicked off her shoes and tired to rise to the surface. Her eyes screwed in pain, as she felt her head about to burst

**-**

**-**

But something was grabbing her – holding her back down to the bottom. She opened her mouth to scream but only got water – she coughed only to end up choking. Her eyes were burning as she tried to tug her dress free – but no avail, it was tangled pretty well, in the thorns and she couldn't even rip it.

And there was no time to take it off! Oh no, was she going to die? But she was only six, could the fates do that? Give her a life and then take it back so soon? Weren't there any laws against it?

Maybe they were doing this to punish her, had she been bad in any ways? If she had she didn't mean to and was very sorry! **_I promise I won't call Trunks-kun anymore mean names, he just makes me so mad!_**

_**-**_

Her air was running out, she gave up tugging on her dress as she clung at her throat wildly.

She knew that wouldn't even help, but still she did, pounding her fists in front of her, they just swooshed forwards and hit herself, her heart was pounding she felt like her ears were bleeding

Was it all right to be in this much pain?

**-**

But her daddy always said that death was alright when it came, she hugged and kissed your ouchies and then took you by the hand towards a bright light, which undoubtedly lead to heaven where she was told they had an unlimited supply of ice cream

But _this, _this wasn't like the stories at all

She could barely think anymore – pain, it hurt so much. But she couldn't think of what did, maybe it was everything. **_I don't want to die _**

Air bubbles blinded her vision as she kicked her legs ferociously trying to escape – while air, she didn't want to give kept leaving her mouth. Time was running out, she never liked playing at Trunks house anyways.

**_I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I don't want to leave them all alone! _**

All she could see was shapes now, as the small clenched fists she waved madly in front of her turned diamond shapes and turned a rainbow of colours, while the air bubbles sped up – too fast only to see a blur

Everything was fading, she felt her weight buckle underneath her as her legs stopped fighting – It didn't hurt so much anymore

She was going to die, six years old or not, there was no doubt about it.

**-**

**Someone please save me… **

**-**

**-**

(Fin)

**-**

**-**

**Another fic… I really need to focus more. Actually this, like many others, have been rotting on my computer unfinished and untouched.**

**Truthfully, I have hundreds of stories with just selected scenes written, I just have to make up the rest of the story. Thousands of chapters that are only half done, and millions, and I mean millions of plot bunnies hopping around. **

**It's rather hectic, I usually gather them up all winter and come summer I get inspiration bursts and finish them all :P **

**-**

**Anyways just a little note… I just LOVE Marron! She's so cute and adorable! **

**Um, yeah so the idea is to pair adorably little Marron with Vegeta… I dunno I just like unique things, and there isn't many of them so yeah… and before anyone goes on how there ages are WAY out of line, just read the fic first okay?**

**Tootles!**

**-**

**Vampira **


End file.
